Les Larmes de la Savane
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Une petite histoire inspirée du Roi Lion I Ne tient pas compte du Roi Lion II, même si je préfère le II au I XD PS : C'est ma première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site


**Les larmes de la savane**

Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Source : Le Roi Lion

Disclamer (Avant de le voir sur d'autre fiction, j'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était xD) : Seul quelques personnages m'appartiennent. La plupart viennent du Roi Lion. Enfin, surtout l'idée quoi ^^ J'sais pas trop comment expliquer... Lisez, et vous comprendrez mon hésitation xD

Langue : Français ^^

Rating : Je dirais K, parce que le combat que je décris n'est pas vraiment violent, ou en tout cas, il n'est pas explicite ^^" Maintenant, si je me trompe, milles fois pardon à l'avance xD Mais sincèrement, je suis quasiment sûre de moi xD

Genre : Alors... Heu... Action, et un peu Romance ^^

Autre : Ben voilà, c'est la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. C'est un peu stressant xD J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ;P

Le soleil commençait à apparaître dans le ciel, rosissant quelques nuages. La savane s'éveillait petit à petit, dans le doux silence du matin. Quelques oiseaux noirs et blancs somnolaient sur les branches d'un arbre, à l'abri du soleil. Une petite troupe de zèbres s'abreuvaient auprès d'une grande rivière qui traversait toute la plaine. Des gnous étaient allongés dans l'herbe et observaient leurs petits courir autour d'eux. La chaleur était oppressante pour tous les animaux…

A l'ombre d'un rocher, un peu en retrait, j'observai les autres lions de ma tribu dormir. Mon frère était allongé à mes côtés et ne broncha même pas quand une plume se déposa sur son flanc. Mon père et ma mère se reposaient l'un contre l'autre au milieu de tous les autres félins. Un rayon de soleil les éclairait et leur fourrure semblaient ne faire plus qu'une. Je n'étais encore qu'un petit lionceau, mais quand je les voyais ainsi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déjà vouloir être adulte.

Agacé pas la chaleur du soleil, je me levai afin d'aller boire. Mais une ombre me sauta dessus et me fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres, m'écrasant de tout son poids. Je ripostai en enfonçant mes griffes dans la terre pour arrêter nos roulades. Mon agresseur fut éjecté de mon dos et atterrit un mètre plus loin. Je lui bondis aussitôt dessus mais il tendit ses pattes en avant et m'envoya bouler plus loin. Il se rua vers moi mais j'imitai sa technique. Nous roulâmes dans la terre quand je me sentis partir en arrière. Nous étions arrivés au bord de la rivière et glissions le long de la rive.

Un instant plus tard, nous plongions tous les deux dans l'eau. Le froid me coupa le souffle et je me dépêchai de regagner la terre ferme. Je me secouai afin de me sécher et cherchai des yeux mon attaquant. Un rire attira mon attention. Je me tournai vers la droite et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une lionceau femelle de mon âge aux yeux verts et au pelage de blé. Tout comme moi, elle était complètement trempée et sa fourrure dorée lui collait à la peau. Elle arrêta de rire et me dit.

- Désolée, Reik, mais tu verrais ta tête… On dirait un lion fantôme !

- Ah ah ! Très drôle Kaïta ! En attendant, tu n'as toujours pas réussit à me battre… J'admire ta persévérance, mais quand accepteras-tu le fait que je sois plus doué que toi au combat ?

Ma meilleure amie me tira la langue puis commença à laver son pelage. Mon frère, réveillé par notre lutte, s'étira et nous rejoignit. Alors que nous avions le même âge, il me dépassait presque d'une tête et était beaucoup plus musclé. Il avait hérité de la force de notre père, et moi de la souplesse de notre mère. Quand je vis nos reflet au bord de l'eau, je ne pus que constater que j'étais en effet ridicule, trempé de la tête aux pattes… Mon frère nous observa un instant puis sourit.

- Non mais regardez-vous… Vous êtes maigres à faire peur, avec cette eau qui vous plaque la fourrure à la peau… Je n'ai jamais vu de lionceaux aussi…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et le poussai dans la rivière de toutes mes forces. Kaïta éclata de rire et le regarda se démener pour regagner la surface. Une fois à nos côtés, il s'ébroua et nous éclaboussa à tel point que je me retrouvai encore plus mouillé qu'en sortant de l'eau. Nous regagnâmes le camp sans réussir à arrêter de rire. Quelques lions et lionnes levèrent la tête et grognèrent, frustrés de voir leur grasse matinée gâchée par trois lionceaux déchainés. Une femelle leva la tête et s'énerva.

- Allez donc jouer ailleurs !

Kaïta haussa des épaules mais s'éloigna tout de même du groupe des félins en courant, mon frère et moi à ses trousses.

Les mois passèrent et les saisons se succédèrent. Kaïta, mon frère et moi changions de plus en plus, tout comme notre amitié. Je ressentais à présent pour Kaïta quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amitié. Mais je le gardais pour moi, par peur de briser notre complicité si elle me rejetait.

Mais alors que nous gagnions en force, notre père, lui, vieillissait. Même s'il était encore un grand et magnifique lion, par certains moments, il semblait las et fatigué. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de choisir un successeur pour monter au trône à sa mort. S'il avait pu faire une croix sur les traditions, il est évident qu'il aurait choisi mon frère. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas décider de tout, il n'avait d'autres choix que de mettre au point une épreuve pour nous départager. Quand nous l'avions appris, nous nous étions rendu compte qu'aucun de nous n'avait pensé à ce qu'il se passerait à la disparition de notre père. Nous étions jeunes et naïfs… Nous ne pensions plus qu'à cette épreuve, sans réfléchir aux conséquences qui suivraient. Ce fut Kaïta qui m'ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était énervée contre nous en apprenant la nouvelle de la sélection d'un successeur. Mon frère n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Moi, j'avais fini par réaliser la cause de sa réaction. Une fois que l'un de nous serait choisi, l'autre se sentirait surement inférieur et ce serait la fin de notre amitié. Alors que, comme Kaïta, je commençais à avoir des réticences, mon frère ne voulait rien entendre, certain que notre amitié serait plus forte que tout. Je savais qu'il se voilait la face. Mais de toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix…

Toutes les nuits qui précédèrent l'épreuve, j'avais pensé à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite pour nous trois. J'avais aussi réfléchi à ma réaction si je n'étais pas choisi comme successeur. Je finis par me rendre compte que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être roi. D'ailleurs, je n'en avais pas l'étoffe. Je n'avais pas de détermination. Souvent, il m'arrivait d'être égoïste. Un roi ne pouvait pas se le permettre… Mon frère, lui, adorait l'esprit de groupe. Il passait son temps à vouloir protéger les autres. Il aspirait à un monde sans disputes. Un monde sans guerres où tout le monde serait uni. Il aurait fait un chef parfait… Je savais que mon père pensait la même chose. Il avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui, et ce depuis notre naissance. Sans m'en rendre compte, au fond de moi, une pointe de jalousie me consumait doucement.

Nous étions déjà le premier jour d'automne quand notre père rassembla tout le clan. Le soleil était à son zénith. Mon frère et moi attendions sur un grand rocher. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que Kaïta n'étais pas là. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur la savane. Notre père nous avait très rapidement expliqué ce que nous devrions faire. Nous devions trouver un buffle, le tuer et le ramener au camp, prouvant ainsi notre force et notre intelligence. A mes côtés, je sentais mon frère bouillonner d'impatience. Les yeux des lionnes pétillaient en le regardant et il se tenait droit, le torse bombé. Il me regarda et me sourit. Son visage rayonnant et plein d'assurance aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Il faisait presque concurrence avec le soleil à qui serait le plus éblouissant. Nos parents se tenaient un peu à l'écart mais je sentais leur yeux posés sur nous. Notre mère nous couvait d'un regard maternel alors que son compagnon nous regardait avec une immense fierté. Mais je constatai rapidement qu'il ne fixait qu'un seul de ses enfants. Mon cœur se serra face à l'indifférence qu'il me portait. J'attendis qu'il pousse un long rugissement et bondit du rocher afin de m'élancer dans la savane.

Avant de partir de son côté, mon frère se tourna vers moi.

- Bonne chance Reik… Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés… Que ce soit moi ou toi l'élu…

Je lui donnai un petit coup de tête pour le remercier et le regardai s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, je restai un instant debout, sans bouger. Mon envie de voir Kaïta était plus forte que jamais. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ce besoin, mais je savais très bien que de toute façon mon frère ne trouverait pas de si tôt un buffle. Aussi, écoutant mon instinct, je m'élançai vers l'endroit où je devinais que Kaïta serait…

Peu de temps après, j'arrivai près d'une montagne de rocher. Tout en haut, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, se tenait ma meilleure amie. Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine quand le vent fit bouger sa fourrure et que les rayons du soleil firent briller ses yeux. En grandissant, Kaïta était devenue une magnifique lionne pleine de courage, de bonté et d'envie d'aventures. Sans hésiter, je courrai vers le bas de la falaise et commençais à monter par un petit chemin. Depuis notre enfance, ce lieu était devenu notre endroit de rendez-vous. Chaque pierre recelait le moindre souvenir. Ici, nous avions rit, nous avions joué, nous avions regardé d'innombrables coucher de soleil… Je fermai les yeux et inspirai un bon coup. Bizarrement, l'air m'apporta l'odeur d'un buffle. Sans savoir pourquoi, une peur me gagna et j'accélérai le rythme de mon ascension. J'étais quasiment arrivé en haut quand j'aperçu ce qu'il se passait. A quinze mètres, dans le dos de Kaïta, avançait doucement un immense buffle. Mais comme le vent soufflait contre la lionne, elle ne pouvait le sentir.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je poussai sur mes pattes arrière pour me propulser derrière le buffle. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le dépassai et arrivai aux côtés de mon amie, fouettant l'air de ma queue et faisant rentrer et sortir mes griffes. Kaïta sursauta et me regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis elle aperçut le bovidé et ses muscles se raidir. L'animal en profita pour nous charger. J'esquivai aussitôt sur le côté et le griffait au niveau du flanc. Mon adversaire se retourna et essaya de m'atteindre avec ses cornes. Je reculai d'un bond et vis Kaïta se jeter sur sa croupe. Elle planta ses griffes et ses crocs dans la peau et s'accrocha le plus possible. Le buffle tourna sur lui-même dans l'espoir de la faire tomber. Je voulus m'approcher pour aider la lionne mais notre attaquant anticipa mon attaque. Sa corne alla cogner ma tête. Je glissai sur plusieurs mètres et me retrouvait au bord du ravin. Ma vision était brouillée par du sang. Je frottai mes yeux avec ma patte et remarquai que malgré ça, toute la partie gauche de ma vision était noire. Une douleur insupportable m'envahit et je compris avec horreur que le buffle venait de me crever mon œil gauche. Me voyant étalé à terre, Kaïta lâcha sa prise et fonça vers moi.

- Reik ! Ca va ?

Je relevai la tête vers elle et la vit reculer avec un air horrifié quand elle vit mon visage. J'émis un petit grognement et me relevai. Notre rival chargea à nouveau. Alors que je me préparai à lui sauter dessus, Kaïta me devança et l'attrapa à la gorge. Le buffle poussa un long mugissement et bascula vers l'avant. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement du vide. Une des pattes du buffle glissa du sol. Comprenant qu'ils allaient tous les deux chuter, je bondis vers ma meilleure amie. Ses yeux reflétaient sa peur et elle poussa un petit cri quand son corps fut totalement dans le vide. Heureusement, je plantai mes griffes à temps dans ses pattes pour la rattraper. Le buffle continua de tomber et s'écrasa à terre, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière. Kaïta battait des pattes arrière pour essayer de trouver une prise mais toutes les pierres qu'elle touchait se décrochaient de la paroi. Alors que j'essayai de la tirer vers moi, je sentis mon corps glisser un peu et se rapprocher du vide. Quelques pierres qui me servaient d'appui commencèrent à se briser. Kaïta le remarqua aussi car elle cria.

- Lâche-moi Reik ! Tu vas tomber !

- Pas question ! Grinçai-je des dents en resserrant ma prise sur ses pattes.

- Reik, on va tomber tous les deux !

- Ca m'est égal ! Je ne te lâcherai pas !

Kaïta plongea son regard d'émeraude dans le mien et murmura.

- Excuse-moi Reik…

Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, elle planta ses crocs dans une de mes pattes. Surpris, je rentrai les griffes en grognant. Je la sentis alors glisser, m'échapper et, pétrifié, je la vis aller rejoindre le buffle en bas de la falaise.

Oubliant totalement la douleur de mon œil, je descendis à toute vitesse par le chemin que j'avais emprunté pour monter. Une fois en bas, un triste spectacle m'attendait. Le buffle était déjà mort, vidé de son sang. Juste à côté de lui gisait ma meilleure amie, le flanc entièrement rouge. Voyant son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, je me précipitai vers elle. Je me blottis contre elle et lui léchai le bout du museau. Sa queue alla caresser une fois de plus mon flanc, me faisant frissonner entièrement.

- Reik… Murmura-t-elle. Je… Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais à tes côtés…

L'image de mon frère s'afficha à mon esprit et un sentiment de reproche me submergea à son égard sans que je le veuille.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'avait dit… Et voilà le résultat… S'il s'était un peu plus intéressé à nous plutôt qu'aux autres, on n'en serait pas là… Murmurai-je d'une voix amère.

- Ne lui en veux pas… Il ferait un bon roi, Reik… Poursuivit Kaïta. Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment voulu passer ma vie à tes côtés… Je veux que tu saches… (Elle grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur). Quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours fière de toi…

- Kaïta… Ne me laisse pas… J'ai besoin de toi… La suppliai-je d'une voix brisée.

- Reik… Tu es le plus merveilleux de tous les lions… Ne… Ne change pas…

J'aperçus un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis elle ferma les yeux dans un dernier soupir. Tétanisé, je restai un instant sans rien dire ni rien faire. Une goutte d'eau coula sur ma joue. Sans savoir si elle venait du ciel ou de mon œil valide qui pleurait, je poussai un long rugissement qui résonna dans toute la terre des lions. La pluie s'accentua aussitôt et les gouttes s'écrasèrent doucement sur le sol, comme si la savane m'accompagnait pour pleurer la mort de la lionne…

Le cri d'un corbeau, posé à côté de moi, me réveilla en sursaut. Je sortis de tous les souvenirs de mon passé et me relevai. Je claquai des dents pour faire fuir l'oiseau et le regardai s'envoler en poussant des cris indignés.

Il ne passait aucune nuit sans que je ne rêve d'elle… J'avais pourtant tout fait pour essayer de l'oublier, allant même jusqu'à changer de nom pour effacer ce terrible jour de ma mémoire…

Je m'étirai et jouait avec mes griffes dans la terre pour me détendre. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Je fermai un instant les yeux et me remémorai le moment où, le pelage plaqué sur le corps par la pluie, j'avais ramené le cadavre de Kaïta au camp. Mon frère était déjà rentré avec sa proie. Il avait était instantanément désigné comme le digne successeur de notre père. En voyant le corps sans vie de notre amie, il s'était écroulé au sol. Ensuite, il s'était cloitré dans un silence pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il était finalement devenu roi et nos relations s'étaient progressivement dégradées. Ma haine envers lui avait finalement pris le dessus sur la fraternité qui nous unissait…

Et puis il avait eu un fils. Ce qui éliminait totalement la possibilité que je prenne sa place à sa mort. S'il n'avait pas eu d'enfant, j'aurais pu attendre sa mort pour devenir roi. Mais à présent, je n'avais plus le choix… Très vite, le Reik qu'avait connu Kaïta n'existerait plus… Je baissai la tête pour regarder mon visage dans une flaque d'eau que la pluie avait laissée derrière elle. A présent, une longue balafre séparait mon œil gauche en deux…

Je relevai alors la tête vers le ciel et murmurai aux étoiles.

- Kaïta… Tu ne voulais pas que je change mais regarde moi… Regarde ce que je suis devenu… Chaque jour, mon cœur s'assombrit un peu plus. Il est trop tard pour que je puisse reculer désormais. Le jour de ta mort, je me le suis promis… Je ferais connaître mon nom à un tel point que même les étoiles le sauront. Bientôt, tu pourras être fière de moi… Même si le nom de Reik a disparu de la mémoire de tous, où que tu sois, tu pourras entendre résonner mon nouveau nom… Où que tu sois, le nom de Scar le grand roi te parviendra…


End file.
